The present invention relates to content management systems and, more particularly to, dynamic consolidation of web contents between web management systems and digital asset management systems.
The Information Age, also known as the Digital Age or Computer Age is characterized by the ability to generate, process, transfer, and share information in a negligible amount of time, within the World Wide Web (“WWW”), or the Internet. The WWW has quickly become the vehicle for delivery of information, inside and outside of organizations, or even for personal usage. Within organizations, Intranet delivers information to workers in an easily accessible manner. Outside organizations, the Internet delivers information to the public at large. For instance, information is generally delivered in units, referred to herein, as content, or web content. Web content is textual or visual application code that can be encountered as part of user experience of the WWW. Further, web content management (WCM) is stand-alone application that used to create, manage, store, or deploy web contents, for display to the user, in Web pages of the WWW.